I Can Prove You Wrong
by Armor King
Summary: Nuther Rei/Usa song-fic! Just read, okay.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the characters! I also do not own the song!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Just read the story, okay? It's Rei/Usagi.  
  
Warnings: None.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-----------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~Hikawa Jinja~  
  
While meditating infront of the Sacred Fire, dressed in her miko-robe, Rei hears the shrine's front door open and Usagi's familiar voice...  
  
"REEIII, Where are you?" Rei hears, she can tell immediately that something's... off, that the girl's crying.  
  
Usagi begins checking rooms, looking for the raven-haired miko, and calling out the girl's name repeatedly. Rei walks out of the fire room and sees the beautiful odango-atama searching for her.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" asks Rei.  
  
Usagi turns to the miko, tears running down her face and her cheeks are red from crying. "Oh, Rei!" the princess cries as she runs to the miko and wraps her arms around her, burying her face in her friend's shoulder, "He's gone!" Rei wraps her arms comfortingly around the crying princess.  
  
"Shhh." Rei says, rubbing soothing circles over the girl's back. After a few moments, Rei pulls away from Usagi somewhat and says, "Come into my room and tell me about it."  
  
Rei leads Usagi into her room and the two sit down on Rei's futon, beside one another, "Now, What happened?" asks the miko.  
  
Usagi clutches the fabric of her school-uniform skirt, "M-Mamoru..." she says, trying hard to restrain some of her tears, "He left me."  
  
Rei's eyes widen slightly in surprise, "Again?" she questions. Usagi swallows and nods.  
  
"He said... he can't stand my 'childish' actions, as he called them." Usagi explains, "And, He that he hates how klutzy, airheaded and ditzy I can be."  
  
'How could he say such things!?' yells Rei, mentally. As the miko continues rubbing small circles on Usagi's back with her left hand, she smiles lightly, "Don't worry, Usa." she says comfortingly, supressing her anger, "I'm sure he'll come back to you." Rei's failing smile fades completely with the expression on her princess' face.  
  
"No, He won't!" Usagi cries, "Not this time..." she buries her face in her hands and continues crying.  
  
"What do you mean, Usa?" Rei asks, confused.  
  
"H-he said, he doesn't want anything to do with me like I am." Usagi says, through her tears and sniffles. She then turns and wraps her arms around the miko, pulling herself as tightly as she can to her friend, "I... I can't change who I am, Rei! Even if I want to." she says. Rei envelops the princess in a gentle yet firm hug. The ravenhaired girl lays her head against Usagi's, which is resting on the miko's shoulder. "Wh-what am I going to do without him, Rei?" asks the odangoed princess.  
  
"You'll get through, Usagi. You always have." Rei says, reassuringly as she closes her eyes, "Besides, Have you ever thought that... he might not be the one for you? That there might be someone out there that loves you because of who you are?"  
  
"Never." Usagi states, "He and I were destined to be together. There is no one else..."  
  
'Yes there is, Usagi.' Rei thinks 'I just wish I could tell you. Even those things that you say Mamoru hates about you, they make me love you more.'  
  
"I don't think I'll ever love again!" Usagi says, causing Rei's eyes to snap open.  
  
Rei pushes herself back from the princess and releases her embrace. Usagi's stunned for a moment and asks, "What is it, Rei?" Rei doesn't respond, she just closes her eyes and smiles at the princess before standing up and walking over to a nearby shelf.  
  
"Perhaps if I sing you a song that I heard one night," Rei says, "Then you might understand." she presses the play-button on her cassestte-player and music starts playing. Rei begins singing...  
  
  
*~I know he gave you every reason  
To lose your faith in love  
Give me the chance, I'll find the pieces  
To a heart that's given up  
You say there's nothing I can do  
But no one's ever too far gone  
It's a heartache talking when  
You say you'll never love again  
And I can prove you wrong~*  
  
  
Usagi's tear-filled blue eyes widen with shock and confusement(is that a word?).  
  
  
*~I can prove you wrong  
I know I can make you see  
That you're right where you belong  
When you're right here with me  
If I could wrap these arms around you  
You won't even know he's gone  
But if you're still afraid  
Love always ends that way  
I can prove you wrong~*  
  
  
Tears start filling Usagi's eyes again, when she realizes what the miko is saying through the lyrics of the song.  
  
  
*~I can show you what I'm saying  
Is so much more than empty words  
And if you want me here I'm staying  
But I'll walk away if you prefer  
A broken heart takes time to heal  
And right now yours is not that strong  
You say there's no one left for you  
But if you want me to  
I can prove you wrong~*  
  
  
Usagi manages a weak smile.  
  
  
*~I can prove you wrong  
I know I can make you see  
That you're right where you belong  
When you're right here with me  
If I could wrap these arms around you  
You won't even know he's gone  
But if you're still afraid  
Love always ends that way  
I can prove you wrong  
  
But if you're still afraid  
Love always ends that way  
I can prove you wrong~*  
  
  
As the music ends, Rei turns away from the princess and stops the tape. The miko doesn't turn back around, though, fearing Usagi will probably leave. Usagi does get up, but she doesn't leave. Instead, The princess walks over to the ravenhaired girl and touches her shoulder, "Rei?" she says.  
  
The ravenhaired miko turns to face Usagi, tears threatening to spill from her amethyst eyes and says, "I apologize Usagi. I shouldn't have, I--"  
  
"It's alright Rei." Usagi says, cutting the miko off, "When did you start feeling this way?"  
  
"Um, I'm not really sure." Rei replies, "I mean, There's always been something when I'm with you but... I guess when I truly figured it out was when Michiru and I were trapped together. I think it was her words that convinced me that, I love you."  
  
Usagi hugs the miko, "I've always felt something around you too, Rei. And, I know I love you. But..." she says, "I'm just not sure if I love you *that way* or not, right now."  
  
"I understand, Usagi." Rei says, with a forced smile, "You need time. You're confused and it's hard to sort your feelings. It would be foolish to make a rash decision that could cause both of us a great deal of pain." she kisses the blonde's cheek, "Perhaps I should go."  
  
"No, Rei. I mean this is your room and if either of us leave, it should be me." Usagi says, tightening the hug, "But, If it's alright... I'd like us both to stay."  
  
Rei nods, "If that's what you want." the two remain in the embrace.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~--------!!The End!!--------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, That's it for this song-fic. What do you think? R&R, okay? Anyway, The song is 'I Can Prove You Wrong' by John Michael Montgomery. 


End file.
